A Little Off Center
by Silver Eyed Monster
Summary: She never really wanted the life she was born with but shes not quite sure she wants a hunters life either.Dropped in the middle of the Sam and Deans world she becomes an excellent tool to them especially since she watched the show Bad summary.starts slow
1. Anywhere Else But Here

**Anywhere Else But Here**

"Yeah! Just cry like a little bitch, you good-for-nothing slut! Nobody wants you on this earth! It was a mistake to even give birth to you!"

I used all my strength to run upstairs and away from my mother. Her hands hit me strong but it didn't hurt as much as her words. _She's my mother for Christ's sake! How can she even say things like that! _I kept thinking to myself, making the tears come down even harder. It felt like the world was going to fall down on me and I just wanted to rip myself away from the iron chains that held me underneath it. I wanted out. Of this house, this family, this life. I fell into my bathroom, the cold hard tiles pounding my bruised knees and I shut the door, locking myself in the darkness. I cried even harder once I was alone, but quietly. Never once had I cried audibly. Never once had I...

I could still hear my mother talking to herself downstairs, screaming! At how I was a mistake from the start, and that her hardships turned out to be for nothing. Her voice ringed in my ears. The mental pain was so excruciating. Like a monster squeezing my chest from the inside, and his death grip hurt. Stop...! Please, just make me disappear...I can't do anything right. I can't even give my mother the perfect child...! I'm so bloody worthless, just make me disappear! I don't want to be strong...I don't want to hurt so much! I didn't feel like moving (or even breathing for that matter) and so I leaned against the small compartment under my sink and drowned into deep sleep, just praying that I wouldn't wake up. My tears didn't stop, they just kept flowing but I stopped sobbing after a while. Just let it be over...

When I woke up I knew something wasn't right. There was no noise around me, which even without my mother was extremely unnatural. No trains leaving the station, no kids yelling outside, nothing. Even the feel of the place was different. But that couldn't be I mean—I was still in my bathroom for Christ's sake. Light poured in from the crack below the bathroom door. Wait a second; didn't I come here at night? How long exactly was I asleep for? Wow... All night eh? I squint and frown, a little frustrated at the lack of heat on the floor. The tears that I cried last night were still evident but dry on my cheeks as I stood up and opened the door. A wave of heat hit me and that when I knew that I was defiantly not home, for it was winter. I stepped outside the bathroom bewildered and into another person's home. I looked back and my bathroom that I was just in minutes ago was no longer there. Instead there was a rough mirror and lonely sink and toilet. Voices came from another room down the hall and the fear in my chest increased by the second. I _knew_ those voices so well, but it couldn't be...could it? The house I was in started looking more and more familiar as I stepped –quietly—into each room along the way. I looked outside the small window and noticed a garage. _Oh my god!_ This cannot be for real, oh my freaking god, oh my god. I had to keep my confusion under control and took a step, unfortunately, on the wrong place. The floorboards creaked, so damn loud in my ears. I froze. They defiantly heard that because the voices stopped abruptly. I knew they'd be ready to attack me and unarm me, but seeing that I had nothing in my hands that would be pointless.

"Please don't be them. Please don't be them. _Please_ don't be them." I whispered as I approached closer and closer to the living room from where the voices had originated. But they got to me before I got to them. A rough and strong arm caught me in a choke hold, and my throat let out a small scream.

"Who are you?" A man said quietly, his voice threatening and sharp with no humour like I usually preferred it. I didn't have to look back to know who it was. I was unable to rip away from his hold for he was strong whereas I was frail as a kitten, so I didn't bother to struggle much. My body was still too bruised and broken from the night before to muster up any strength and so I aimlessly clawed away at his forearm. He pressed something hard to the back of my neck. A gun. The hole seemed small, so I assumed it was the Colt.

"You'd be wasting the bullet on me," I say, somehow managing to articulate.

"Dean, she's not struggling. And she walked right past a demon trap. I don't think she's one of them." Another man from behind Dean speaks up. His choke hold gets lighter and I gasp for breathe and cough, not daring to turn around.

"Who are you?" Dean repeats louder this time.

I turn around to face them. B,etween the spaces of my dark hair I saw them. They were so much more good-looking in person, so much more! There stood in front of me Dean Winchester. Behind him were Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer. My eyes widened to the max as I swallowed, trying to comprehend what the hell was going on.

"Sam? Dean?"I said, suddenly out of breath. Unfortunately, the exhaustion and shock was too much for me now. And everything went black.

**Sorry short chapter! I'm defiantly writing more though! Please review? =D Woot! Finally finished writing this! Wanted to do so for soooo long! **** I hope it's ok! I'll need help writing dean's part SO much! So please, if you think you're up for it try and help me! Correct me too once in a while~ I'd like some help. But until then I'll try my hardest to write what Dean would say. And TRY to be witty even though I'm not xD. Ciao~ **


	2. The Shadow In This Darkness

**A Shadow in This Darkness**

I woke up in a dark room, the moonlight streaming in from between the dark curtains handing lazily in front the windows. I tried to move my arms but they were bound to something. Progressively, I came to my sense only to find that I was tied by rope onto a stale, wooden chair. My eyes widened as I noticed a red, spray-painted circle surrounding me.

"Devil's trap...," I whispered in shock.

"That's right." Dean's voice from behind me startled me! I struggled in the chair, my anxiety increasing swallowed and consumed by fear.

"Let me go...! Please—don't hurt me...!"

"You can whine _all you want, _you little bitch. You're not going anywhere until you tell me what I want t ok now," Dean scowled at me. I took a deep breath, telling myself that none of this was real.

"Ok. Seriously now," my voice shaking against my will," you can stop pre-pretending to be Dean –now."

Dean's face changed, from anger and rage to pure confusion though the rage was still boiling in his eyes. He clenched his jaws and got out of the room. I waited for a good five minutes, shaking audible in the chair. Either it was really cold in the room or I was just scared beyond belief. I couldn't differentiate between the two right then. He came back with a small bag of...things...household items almost...

He pulled the first object out, but he did it in such a manner that it seemed like he was pulled out a torture weapon. My eyes widened at the unknown fear and I started struggling again.

Dean walked towards me a small can, in his hand. He placed it on top of my head and poured it. Cold water came splashing down on me like unwelcomed rain. I sat there, not moving nor complaining, and completely baffled. Holy water—I suppose...

I looked up at Dean though not moving my head, just my eyes. His eyebrows pulled in opposite direction in confusion and bewilderment.

"What the hell...?" He whispered under his breath. He quickly stepped back to the bag to retrieve another 'instrument of torture'. This time it was salt. One thing I knew about me—if I had too much salt I would puke and forgive me for being shallow at the most crucial moments of my survival but I would _die_ of embarrassment if **Dean Winchester** saw me vomit all over him. I would die...

"No..! Please don't-! Please, please, _please_...!" I begged him, but right then he poured the salt. It was all over my hair and a huge portion of it even travelled into my mouth.

"This is a sick joke!" I screamed spitting out salt. My stomach churched wanting to puke out all the excess salt. Dean didn't say anything, did angular face was burdened with anger and distraught. I hated seeing him like that—even in the show. As if almost instinctively, I've always wanted to take all the pain he felt away. Dean frowned once again in confusion and walked out of the room, abandoning the bag resting on a far table. From the farthest corner of my eyes I could see him arguing with Sam

"I told you Dean! She walked _right past_ the demon trap. She's human!" Sam whispered, gesturing towards me.

"Then how the hell do you explain her popping up in Bobby's bathroom? Oh right_ and _she knows our names! Dude, that's way more than just a coincidence!" Dean complained, almost in a whiney voice. Sam looked back at me but the expression in his eyes was so much gentler, almost as if they were apologizing to me. Dean's anger slowly wiped away and his doubts about me followed along. I could feel my hands being untied by a stranger and Dean and Sam began walking in my direction.

"She is safe." Castiel said.

"How does she know us?" Dean asks waving one arm at me.

"You guys are lying...aren't you? I mean—you're acting right? This is all just a small prank?" I suggested, interrupting their angel-to-vessel conversation. "No. This is real." Castiel answered, but supposedly not at me. It didn't seem like it because he wasn't looking me in the eye. He stepped in front of me and looked me up and down trying to analyze every little bit of me—making _me_ very uncomfortable.

"Who _are _ you?" Castiel's voice was breathy and drowned in utter confusion. I wanted to tell them every—about how they weren't _just_ a series of novels but as well as a television show. How I knew almost everything about them. Of course I would skip the part about me being a pretty huge fan and all but still, I wanted to tell them so badly that I physically had to restrain myself from bursting out.

"Well...My name is Emelda. Second year at Uni of Toronto. 23. I got my driver licence...?" I said unsure of what I should include.

"She could be lying," Dean rebuked

" I could be telling the truth," I suggested almost immediately.

"Wait—you're from _Canada?_" Sam asked stepping towards me. I nod lightly once again, unsure of the 'strangeness' of what I had just said.

"Can't you just read my mind? You're an angel aren't you?" I asked mockingly, wanting to avoid _any_ questions about my home.

"How do you know that?" Sam pulled up a chair in front me, and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Know what?"

"That Cass's an angel?"

"I-..,"I began. But then I got frustrated- this was going way too far than it needed to.

"You guys are a T.V. Show for Christ's sake! You're _not_ real!" Sam and dean exchange incredulous glances." You...!" I pointed to Sam and Dean," are not hunters! And you!" I switched over to Castiel; he seemed almost inflicted by my sudden change of movement," You're not an angel!"

My voice was hysterical and I was finally on the edge, because it wasn't real...It couldn't be...

"We're what...?" Dean asks titling his head. His voice had a certain sharpness to it that it didn't have before. Somewhere inside –though I was dreading it— I _knew_ they weren't lying at all, that this was all really real, but I was way too stubborn to accept it.

"A-a television show.." I muttered feeling nervous all of a sudden. You couldn't blame could you? I mean I was talking in front of _Sam _and _Dean Winchester_ here. A small flicker went on in Sam's eye as if he suddenly realized something.

"Chuck..." he said.

"No, no! Not Chuck!" I instantly said, giving in the fact that they weren't real. Besides, I wouldn't want to get adorable Chuck involved in this huge mess. Besides—he probably already saw it coming, "I'll tell you everything. Ok? But," I paused taking a huge breath and looking at each one of them, knowing the pathetic and panicked look on my face, " you have to promise you won't threaten me to tell you anything _more_ than what I will and to please believe me..."

"We're all ears," Dean said factually, pulling up another chair in front me. He sat backwards on it—unlike Sam and sipped on a cold beer.

"Well...Supernatural's a T.V. Show on C.W. network and it's directed by Eric..."

**SORRY! D= This was kind of late/slow and not much really happened here. Dean's really hostile in this chapter mostly b/c he's kind of in that phase where he can't trust Sam a lot. It really breaks my heart. Anyways! Btw I spent so long looking for the perfect name for her! Wow me...**

**But yeah—I'm just a little busy with school so I apologize in advance if the next chapter isn't out for like a few days or so. Also a little disclaimer I forgot to add:**

**My starting idea is similar to that of the story Fortuneteller by SuzSinger. You know, girl who watched the show meets the Winchesters but its a different story all n all. I have permission to use similarity so don't get hung up on that. On that note—check out the story I just mentioned. **_**Freaking**_** amazing **

**Please review! I'll be editing this even after I publish! I also added a small minor(actually major) detail at the very end of chapter one. Please tell me if you notice that something's wrong! 3 Thanks **

**Ciao! 3**


	3. This Devil On My Shoulders

**The Devil On My Shoulders**

**SORRY! It took sooo long for me to update another chapter. I've written chapter four so all I need to do is type it up and it's ready! Sorry it's going so slow! Things **_**WILL**_** actually happen the next chapter! Enjoy I suppose! **

"So you're basically saying that we're a popular televsion show in Canada? And that you know everyhing that has happened to us—and everything that's going to happen to us?" Sam asked me, his facial expression telling me that he clearly did not believe me. He scoffed and looked at Dean.

"You promised you'd believe me!" I said my face getting hot.

"You," said Dean matter of factually, "You're crazy."

"I'm not!"

"How do you expect us to believe that?" Sam asked and sneered at me now.

"Ruby betrayed you and forced you to kill Lilith in order to release the 66th seal and free Lucifer," I blurted. Sam and Dean looked at me with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. I didn't even bother to see Castiel's response. As I looked at Sam's eyes filled with regret I felt a pang of guilt and so I didn't say anything more.

"Yeah well the demons could've told you that." Sam said with great difficulty—clearly avoided Dean's accusing look.

"You and Ruby...," I took a deep breath, swallowing all spit in my mouth making it as dry as desert. My face turned into a scowl. It didn't help the fact that I hated Ruby even before she laid Sam, "did _it_."

Sam's brows went up his face and turned a little red. I looked back at Dean and he has a small smile playing on his lips.

"I haven't told anyone that but Dean," Sam whispered, humiliated.

I wanted to kill my self, let someone torture me. I bit my tongue hard and wouldn't stop until Dean spoke again. But I had to convince them—it's not like I'd ever forgive Sam for _doing_ her. Not that I was in a position to anyways...

"Maybe you have contacts with Ruby...or other demons," Dean suggested not paying any mind to Sam's humiliation.

"Lisa's son acts too much like you so you thought he was yours. He wasn't," I stated. Dean's eyes bored down on me. He gave me a how-the-hell-do-you-know-that look. But that small fact wouldn't make him believe me. I had to go deeper, and so I did.

"When you were in the town with famine- the horseman- Sam craved for blood and Castiel, for food but you weren't hungry for anything. Famine said-," I hated this so much. I hated this episode for it almost made me cry, " that you were dead... inside." my voice cracked at the last few words- it was so bloody obvious was broken up I was about that.

Dean clenched his jaws ignoring Sam's heavy glare boring down on him.

"So do you believe me now? Or would you rather I spill a bit more _personal info_ about you two," I said almost accusing them. I was very well frustrated that they didn't trust me. I mean—if they did, then I wouldn't have to say so many things that clearly hurt them! Gosh...  
They remained silent for the longest time and I turned around to Castiel- my face almost pleading for help.

A flash of realization sprinted across his face.

" Wh-what?" I asked, a little worried.

"There was a strange presence around you before- I think I may know what it is..." Castiel said still trying to figure it out as he spoke to me, "What year are you from?" he asked.

"The hell...!" Dean exclaimed but then he looked back at me expected a response.

I choked on my voice almost as if something was caught in my throat.

"Last time I checked it was June 17th, 2011. "

"2011?" Sam asked frowning.

Castiel knelt down and looked at me in the eyes as if trying to search for some clouded truth.  
"Maybe-" he stopped," I can find out." I could feel a 'but' coming.

"What are we waiting for?" Asked Dean, standing up.

"I'd had to look into her soul. It would be...painful," Cass clearly expressing the understatement.

"We'll have to think of something else them I guess," Sam sighed.

"No."

I said biting my tongue, my mouth swelling with regret. All three looked at me with surprise.  
"I'm sure I'll make it through. Besides I can't afford to have you guys _waste_ time figuring out how much I'm telling the truth." I gulped, focusing on articulating my sentences properly. I still couldn't breathe you know. "It would change the course of your future. Spending time on me when you should be on a case. I wouldn't want to spoil the ending. If things get crazy I can't 'save you' at the end because I won't KNOW what happens."

"Save us!" Dean stands up," You mean I say 'yes'? I agree to torch half of the freaking planet?"

"No...! Quit jumping to conclusions Dean! Maybe...but I won't say. I don't even want to _think_ about what will happen if I change 'destiny'. I can only make things easier for you."

"Desti-!" Dean began but Sam cut in.

"_After_ we find out if you're even telling the truth."

Castiel approached me, burning his eyes into mine and right through me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked his eyes showed compassion and empathy.

"Don't make me think twice. Just hurry..." I said. My breath began to quicken as panic swelled up in my chest.

Castiel unbuckled his belt and folded it a few times.

"Bite down." He said and I did, clamping my teeth onto the hard, black leather. He pulled his sleeves back and took a deep breath while Sam and Dean walked out the room with pitiful glances at one another.

Castiel's hand shot out from in front of and dug into my chest. And then the pain came.

It lasted for what seemed forever. After almost two seconds I let go of the belt in my mouth and started screaming. The pain was excruciating and unexplainable. It felt like a demon with hands hotter than any star and claws stronger than diamond was swimming within me. Tearing my limbs and tendons apart. Flooding my head with aches and it felt like I was going to explode. My voice was tired but I kept screaming and my heart pounded like running feet. I can remember myself begging and pleading him to stop. The pain was agonizing —I couldn't breathe, I could think—at least about nothing else but the pain.

But it stopped—abruptly actually and I gasped for air. Before saying anything else Cass dropped to his knees and cradled my face in his hands. My eyes lazily stayed half closed and tears that I had not even noticed left a sticky trail. My body was too tired to keep itself up and so it drooped down like a dying flower.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. I had no time to reply for Dean and Sam rushed into the room.

"She alright?" Sam asked rushing over to my side and always keeping his eyes on me.

Dean jogged to my other side helping me stay straight. Neither of them even asked whether or not I was telling the truth—all they wanted to know was whether I was freaking alive or not.

"I got her," Dean said giving a small grunt as he swooped me up in his arms and carried me carefully to a nearby bedroom—at least that's what he said he'd do. Even in my state I could still blush scarlet. He noticed and chuckled with pride under his breath.

"Don't push your luck Winchester," I mutter hopefully audible, "I won't forgive you easy..."

"I know...," Dean said with a hint of unhappiness lingering.

"I know."

**Ok! I've tried to make it confusing who she'll end up with. Dun dun dunn...maybe nobody ? Whu knows! Please review—I could really use some feedback (both constructive and complimentary)! Thanks for reading guys! xoxs**


	4. And In The Darkness He Whispered Freedom

**And in the Silence He Whispered Freedom**

I woke in a similar room, once again with the dark curtains in front a lonely window. But this time the room was much more confining. The four-walled, stereotypical, cream colored walls caved in on me emphasizing their narrowness which only spurred my claustrophobia.

I tried moving my frail arms expecting them to be bound and tied up but instead, they moved freely. I sat up and easily opened my eyes—no weariness lingering, my bones revived. Looking at my palm, I stretched it and turned it over. I could've sworn it was bruised before...Talking about 'before'—what _happened?_ I closed my eyes and reviewed yesterday's events. The last things I remember was Dean carrying me somewhere and saying, _I know_. Before that I remembered feeling an incredible shot of pain—Oh right.

Castiel had to dig into my soul taking a peek to see if the not-crazy and telling-the-truth squares were checked off or not. Not bothering to remember anything else I got up swiftly. I stumbled a little, once I was completely upright, I wasn't used to the easiness and strength in my legs. It was absolutely unnatural. It had been months before I had been able to walk to decency and without one or two bruises burdening me. I chuckled silently and morbidly at the haunting memory of my mother. I pulled myself back to the resent and wondered—where was Dean? And Sam? And Cass? With speed I've never used before, I ran to the door and opened it.

Sam stood in front the door with a startled expression. Of course I saw his chest first considering his giantness (I only say this because I'm short myself) but his hand was in front of him—reaching for something, probably the doorknob. Guess I was a second too lucky.

"I—"

"Wh—"

We spoke at the same time. I smiled lightly, embarrassed and he chuckled.

"Why are you here?" I asked before he could even offer.

"I was checking on you," he paused, "I guess you're feeling better? You've got some color on your face now."

"Yeah, I'm...great actually! But—how?" My bruises were gone, I felt like I just had a thanksgiving meal, and I felt so energetic.

"Cass worked his mojo on you," he said a smile lingering

"Oh. Right should've known. Tell him I said thanks..."

"Tell him yourself," he replied, walking out of the doorway," You're not coming?"

Oh I could _**so**_ get used to those puppy dog eyes.

"We're heading out." He stated blandly, and a smile stretches widely across his face.

"A case?" I asked.

"Um, no actually we're going to head up to Clark in South Dakota, see if we can catch a job."

"Oh." I said, caught a little of guard. South Dakota...? In which episode of the 124 supernatural episodes did they go to South Dakota again? I guess they didn't really include their 'off' times much in the show. Either that or my memory's lagging.

"Can I come?"

"Um..." Sam raised his brows in a gesture of thoughtfulness.

"Maybe I can help..!" I offered a smile, but all the while I tried to be modest about it.

"I doubt you can..." he scoffed. All humour wiped off of my face in an instant and I gritted my teeth. Sam gave me one looked and smiled; clearly this was all amusing to him somehow. Mad or not, I still loved that smile, I adored it," Sure."

He turned around and walked outside, passing by Bobby with just a simple 'I'll see you later'. Wasn't he scared that he'd never come back? That maybe this case would go wrong? Of course the angels or whatnot would always bring him back, but he didn't know that. How can he leave Bobby so dismissively?

I got into Dean's cozy car hiding my insisting and emerging smile; it didn't work out too well.

"Find something funny?" Dean said, looking at me though the rear-view mirror.

"Nothing I just-" I sighed, "I just really like the Impala. It's freaking amazing seeing it real life." I leaned back as Dean started the car; I noticed a small smile playing on the corner of his lips. Sam just shook his head smiling as well. I didn't want to suck up to Dean or anything but lying was something I ditched a while ago. I was trying to change after that...urg. I pushed the memory out of my mind and concentrated on something a bit more appeasing like what the Winchesters and I were heading towards. Well...that's not quite...never mind.

[A Few Hours Later In a Diner]

I sat there awkwardly as the Winchesters switched between picking their food and researching. Dean flipped through the newspaper as Sam through the internet. I sat there, aimlessly observing my surroundings, hoping to get a clue as to which episode I was in.

"Wait a minute," Dean sat up straight, "If you know everything that's about to happen to us, then shouldn't you know the case that we're hunting down right now."

Damnit.

"I'm not a computer, there's over a 100 episodes in the show Dean..." I murmured looking elsewhere. When I looked back at Dean in that split second, I saw that he was frowning at me. He still didn't trust me. Even though the night before he was all friendly, carrying me to the either room, he still didn't trust me.

"I think I found something," Sam turned his laptop our way, "25 year old man, Xavier Portman, healthy guy, dies of old age."

Oh. That episode. The beautiful 'Curious Case of Dean Winchester' episode. Great.

Sam leaned back as Dean moved towards the laptop; it was funny how their movements reflected each other.

"Well that's normal," Dean muttered under his breath.

A blonde waitress, in her fifties, passed by us, informing us gently of the closing time; in ten minutes.

"Let's go," Dean closed the laptop.

"Wait, hang on Dean. We can't go now.." Sam said, staring at Dean like he suddenly got dementia.

"Why?"

"Why?"

Dean and I asked simultaneously. I turned to him only to find that he didn't care. Why would he? It was trivial.

"It's two in the morning."

"So what?" Dean shrugged.

"I doubt the FBI or Homeland Security walks around investigating at two in the morning..."

"CDC..." I whispered.

"What?" It was Dean's turn to turn towards me.

"Centre for Disease Control," I said, going red. I hated the guys' attention on me, god knows why I reach for it unconsciously, " Don't go as FBIs," I bit my tongue and looked down at the ground; of course they knew what to go as...why'd I have to freaking speak out. Urrrrggg...

"Ok. In the morning then." I thanked Sam internally for ignoring my comment.

We drove back to the motel in silence. The ride was bumpy, dark, and getting uncomfortable. Impala or not, hated being in a car for too long. At last we arrived at the hotel, I got out quickly but waiting for Dean and Sam to lead the way into our shared hotel room. I walked behind them, watching my feet crunch the damp gravel. We head inside the hotel and to our cozy room on the seventh floor. The lights were dim, making the hallways hard to navigate through. Once we got to the foot of our hotel room, but the Winchesters stopped walking.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked rudely. I moved to the side of the two tall brothers, curious to see this visitor of ours. In the shadows stood a young guy, maybe in his mid twenties, with a strong and lean build, and dark hair that hid his face; he leaned against the door coolly, with his arms crossed.

"Ah...finally," he said, pushing himself off the door. There was a sinister air about him, of death and fear. I wanted to run away yet hide in the little space around me. I wanted to scream in fear yet silence my tremors because he'd notice me even more. My emotions gradually became hysterical but somehow I could fake a calm composure and breathe properly. I knew this feeling. In fact, that wasn't the only thing that was familiar, I knew this voice, but I couldn't remember exactly where I knew him from. The man looked at the Winchesters and smiled in distaste.

"Took you long enough." He spit the words at them as if he was speaking to disloyal, low-graded servants. His malevolent eyes fluttered to me and his smile stretched. "I've been waiting for you, miss."

And then in a split of a second, his eyes turned black.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry I took forever. Life. I hope this chapter appeases you though! The location for the episode wasn't specified so...I just picked a random one. Feel free to throw tips or corrections my ways. Reviews too! Aha, thanks for reading! Again, sorry this took almost 3 months. I had writer's block and no inspiration. For those who wrote review, thank you so much. My self-esteem is in the negatives and you guys, **_**each one of you, **_**help it go higher. So thank you so much, I appreciate it so very much 3**

**Love,**

**Silver Eyed Monster**


	5. Breathing Air Suffocating

**Breathing Air; Suffocation**

_Recap:_

"_Can I help you?" Dean asked rudely. I moved to the side of the two tall brothers, curious to see this visitor of ours. In the shadows stood a young guy, maybe in his mid twenties, with a strong and lean build, and dark hair that hid his face; he leaned against the door coolly, with his arms crossed. _

"_Ah...finally," he said, pushing himself off the door. There was a sinister air about him, of death and fear. I wanted to run away yet hide in the little space around me. I wanted to scream in fear yet silence my tremors because he'd notice me even more. My emotions gradually became hysterical but somehow I could fake a calm composure and breathe properly. I knew this feeling. In fact, that wasn't the only thing that was familiar, I knew this voice, but I couldn't remember exactly where I knew him from. The man looked at the Winchesters and smiled in distaste._

"_Took you long enough." He spit the words at them as if he was speaking to disloyal, low-graded servants. His malevolent eyes fluttered to me and his smile stretched. "I've been waiting for you, miss." _

_And then in a split of a second, his eyes turned black._

I gasped, and stumbled back, tripping on my feet. Then the next few seconds were all a blur. Sam and Dean rushed in front of me, suddenly holding guns and knives in their hands. Within seconds after they pushed the demon against the wall. They pressed him hard making the dim light above him rattle.

"What do you want from us?" Sam growled, a small touch of inhumanness scared me.

The demon start giggling, then eventually he burst into hysterical laughter.

"You?" he said, still laughing , "I want _nothing_ from you. It's that pretty little lass there I want." He turned his head towards me, still lying on the floor, staring at him with eyes full of disbelief and fear. Suddenly, it was as if he had gotten stronger within mere seconds because just then he pushed Dean and Sam to the ground, wafting his finger in the air. The two brother struggled to move an inch of a muscle, and gave in easily. I suppose they were used to demon spells.

I scrambled backwards, using my arms, my legs, anything to get me away from the demon. But my efforts were futile; I kept falling, kept slowing down. My eyes were blurring, I was seeing doubles, but it wasn't because I had bad eyesight, oh no no, it was all the demon's doings.

He looked down at me, the top half of his face covered in darkness because of his hair, but his evil, twisted, sick smile was what made me sick. No...! Get away from me. Stop, don't come closer! Don't look at me with those eyes! Don't smile at me like that! Stop, get away! Please...please, please, please, please, go away. He gracefully fell to his knees, a gesture that only heightened my fear of him. What ran through his veins, what malice consumed him so thoroughly that he not be able to give me mercy?

Suddenly I couldn't move.

It was as if somebody locked my tendons and joints in place, but the fear still ran through me and my heart raced. He came closer, every minute slowed down with every inch he came closer to me. Soon he face was near my neck, I could feel his warm breathe on me. I was disgusted, with him and now with my own body. The demon kissed my neck, savouring almost every bit of my dread, but thankfully he backed off.

"Get away from her," Dean yelled. Shh..Dean...Can't you see you'll only hurt yourself, you idiot.

Dean widened his eyes, and frowned in frustration. My stomach felt funny as I noticed a flash of pain going through his eyes, almost as if he heard what I was thinking, but Sam was the psychic, not Dean. Distracted, I tried to crawl to him but the demon threw me back to the ground once again. I resisted, and each time he put me back down again. Soon enough he was right on top of me and I was between his legs; they were pinning me down. My last attempt was once again in vain but he was more violent when putting me back on the ground. My eyes began to water and only when they fell did the tears clear my vision.

"Just say still...like a Good-little-_bitch_," he said pinning my wrists to the ground with one hand. With the other hand, however, he put to the part of my neck where he kissed, at the exact spot actually. He closed his eyes and murmured some strange, foreign, incantations as the spot on my neck began burning up a little. The burning feelings rippled throughout my entire body in a flash, a strange tingling feeling that froze me up and left me speechless; I am ashamed to even say it felt pleasant. What did he do to me? I felt the urge to touch my neck but my hands were held above my head, and his grip was strong.

"I can't understand," he spat the words at me, giving me the same dose of distaste as he did when he first encountered the Winchesters, "Why the our Master would want such a, _petty, _worthless, maggot like you. You should be grateful, and instead you little piece of shit try to Run! from him," he smirked,"but he'll get you. With due time..." He got up and released both the Winchesters and I from the paralyzing spell, and in moments disappeared into dust.

**Author's Note,**

**Hello! Wow, fastest I've ever updated eh? But it's short so I'm sorry about that! But hey- I was pretty excited to see what would happen next aha =]. Next chapter hopefully coming out soon, hope this was satisfying. I know one of my review asked for a quick update so I didn't want to disappoint. I've calmed things down, but have I really? There's just so much more to come! Should I do an episode scene or just screw up the entire plot line...? Hmm...Help me there! Thanks for the reviews, so much! I love everyone (those nine amazing people) who reviewed my story. You are ze best! Know that! Please Review! Thank you 3**

**Love,**

**Silver Eyed Monster**

**P.S. Sorry about that occasional tense switching...D= from past to present then back again! I'd love it if you find any mistakes ~ 3**


	6. Curious Case of You and I Part 1

**Curious Case of You and I**

I was never an early riser but to the Winchester's convenience we got in the car at six. I asked why groggily, and they only left me at the edge with a 'you'll find out soon enough'. And so, I slept in the car for about fifteen minutes before we pulled over at a department store. The streets of South Dakota were more or less empty, except for the occasional businessman or mom, maybe even few cars. I doubt anyone would be up and about at six on a Saturday.

"I'll get her I.D. done," Dean said dismissively, heading over to the opposite direction, "I'll see you in half an hour."

"'Kay," Sam replied automatically. I smiled lightly in response, but Dean didn't even look my way. I felt this dread at the bottom of my stomach; he hated me. Especially after last night, Dean doubted me even more...! Just what I needed. None of us spoke of the incident, the time wasn't ever right. Soon after the demon disappeared into thin air, I helped Sam and Dean back to the room and tried helping them recover from their minor but potentially serious wounds, and they fell asleep soon after, exhausted. Unfortunately they took up both beds, so I dozed off on one of the single couches, hugging my knees. Probably the reason why my neck hurts so much right now.

Sam and I walked into the department store; it was some lone stand company without much of a reputation.

"Uh, what's your size?" Sam asked, more friendly than Dean, while rummaging through the clothing rack.

"Five," I said quietly.

"How's this?" He held up a high waist, black pencil skirt. I nodded, impressed at his choice of clothing. I turned around to the opposite rack and searched through a few blouses until I found one that looked quite appropriate.

"These should do," I said, he smiled but not at the dress but for once, at me.

We walked outside, Sam smiling a bit and I, a little furious at Sam's defiant request to pay for everything. It wasn't much but I still felt a little guilty mooching from the guy. I pulled the skirt down, noticing how shamelessly short it was, and rubbed my legs close together for the morning breeze was something I did not anticipate.

"Here," Dean appeared behind me, startling me, and tapped the I.D. against my shoulder. I turned around; the tips of my hair tracing his face a little.

"Thanks," I muttered.

A strange look came across his eyes. The look of doubt was prolonged for some other time and he almost looked impressed. I felt a little pretentious right then; damn right Mr. Winchester, I said in my head, laughing internally.

[At the Morgue]

We held up our I.D. and kept our poker-face intact, Dean's especially was the most amusing.

"You expect me to believe you're CDC?" The woman said. She was almost middle aged, with black wavy hair. The look on her face was incredulous. Dean turned to Sam and raised his brow as if this was something he expected.

"Excuse me?" Sam frowned.

"It's just that you're a day early." She said rolling her eyes at them, rudely of course.

"New administration," Dean smirked, "Change you can believe in."

The woman looked at me, and I smiled nicely. She raised her brows; it was evident on her face that she didn't believe Dean.

"Right." Sarcasm.

We headed to a white, empty room. It smelled like a cross between death and cleaning fluids; it smelled disgusting. It was a struggle for me to _not_ gag and keep a straight, polite, poker face. She pulled the dead body out of it's 'compartment'.

"Meet Xavier," she sighed, "Date of birth, April 3, 1984."

1984? That's crazy, the guy can't be 25 years old. He can't be a year under 70. This is defiantly our case. I looked at the Winchesters, and they themselves were giving each other strange looks, perhaps thinking the same thing I was; great minds think alike I guess.

"I know...!" The woman lazily pointed at the corpse, " I ran the DNA twice...that's defiantly him."

"He wasn't big on the sunscreen huh?" Dean scoffed. Sam and I gave them incredulous looks, really Dean? I suppose it was like to crack idiotic jokes during a serious case.

"What's your theory?" I asked her, not taking my eyes off the body. Damn it, that was Sam's line. I could feel Sam's eyes boring into me. I knew pretty much what he was thinking...awesome, now I'm a mind-reader too.

"All I know is that he's male, twenty five years old, and he died of old age," she voice quietened as she spoke the last words. The woman left leaving the two brothers and I in that cold, empty room. We didn't speak, but stood in silence for a bit staring at the rotting corpse.

Eventually we came out. Dean got out his phone and called Bobby.

"You were right, this is defiantly a job," Dean said looking down. Sam pulled on his tie trying to loosen it, I fixed my collar feeling uncomfortable walking out of the morgue. I couldn't hear what Bobby was saying physically, but I knew the gist of it. Bobby, he was on wheelchairs and soon...soon it'd be worse. But that'll be something for me to fix, that's probably why I'm here. Right? Right...?

"Nah just the one body," Dean replied. Sam and I walked alongside him.

"You remember anything yet?" Sam whispered to me.

I shook my head and looked down. "No." I lied, "Not as of yet, but it sounds familiar. Horribly familiar..."

Sam looked down at me and bore into my eyes as if he was trying to decipher the truth. The real truth. Dean looked at us, curious of what we were saying.

"And by the way, how're you doing?" Dean and Sam exchanged glances," Yeah, in general." We waited for his response. At Bobby's last response Dean looked a little a taken back, and Sam smiled in amusement; I mirrored his emotions.

"There's one more case." I said, breaking the sad silence. I care about Bobby, I really do . He was pretty much their father and their friend, but right now, we needed to work. The sooner we get on the job, the sooner I could help Bobby himself. Suddenly I realized something; I guess it showed on my face as well, because it dropped. I'd have to spend a whole lota time with perverted (I'm ok with that but the next part is what I'm distasteful towards) and _old_ Dean Winchester. I laughed bitterly internally.

"What?" Dean asked. I was surprised at the small amount, but still evident, concern in his sour voice.

"Nothing," I said, dismissed my disheartened expression," But we have one more case. Same guy but just...kind of the opposite situation. I know the victim's address." Once again, Sam and Dean exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Don't believe me," I said raising both my hands. I was tired of this," But he is one of the missing persons." I turned around and walked to the exit, hoping that they'd follow behind. It's not like I had anywhere else to go...

[An Hour Later, at the Victim's House]

"That's the most recent," she said softly.

The victim's wife seemed like she was almost 70, but her appearance was gentle. Her hair had aged white and she barely put on make-up—save the red lipstick— but either way she still looked kind and maybe even a little beautiful. The house was cozy and seemed like it was built for an old couple. I shuffled in the sofa, wanting to spread my legs out and sit comfortable but instead I was on the edge, stiff, and sitting with a straight back. I looked over at the picture frame the Dean held in his hands, making sure I kept the physical appearance of the guy in mind; one that was most important was the tattoos on the inside of his right arm.

"How long was he missing," Sam frowned, but his eyes were also full of sympathy. That's what I liked about Sam, because of Jessica, he knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. But then again, Dean also...

I had to make sure I didn't get too close to them. Even though it probably wouldn't happen, I'm weak, I'm feeble and in this kind of dangerous world, I would defiantly die. Especially with the Devil on my tail; I had to make sure that they, and I, didn't fall to hard.

"'n I knew right away when he didn't come home Tuesday night," the old lady said. Her voice was gentle but it didn't sound she would worry too, too much.

"Is there some place he'd likes to go? Maybe a bar?" Dean asked, but the woman shook her head.

"No. Tuesdays, he works a bit late but—he always comes straight home," she smiled. She was still in love with him; I felt sorry for her knowing what her husband was really up to.

We sat in silence for a while; everyone was in deep thought but I.

"May, I use your facilities?" I asked politely, taking the words right out of Dean's mouth. That was just another way of saying, may I snoop around your house investigating.

I went up stairs closing the door to the washroom but then quietly creeping to the man's work room. This was quite hard you see, since I was wearing two inch heel. The room was pretty decent normal, it seemed like it belonged to a man though. It was organized, but still a little messy. I crept around to the other side of the table, and quickly searched in the guy's pockets for any clue. At last, I found what I was looking for.

It was a receipt to someplace called the 'Golden Palace'.

"Yeah right. Working late my freaking ass..." I sneered.

[At the Golden Palace]

The bar was crap, I'll tell you that much. It really was. The design was old and cheesy and the ladies were completely stereotypical whores. I walked in frustration, but not only because of the sluts around me but because Dean was eyeing most of them.

I shouldn't be bugged about it, I really shouldn't, but it's pissing me off. It really is. Holy crap, does he have to look at every girl who barely wears pants and a dress that could almost _be_ a shirt with his lustful desire. I mean, why didn't he look at me like that? No no no no no no, I didn't want that. Of course! It was because I wasn't attractive, that's why. N-not that I wanted him to look at me...I didn't really like him. He was a douche...bag...

Sam asked around for the victim and eventually found the room he was at. Dean commented at his daily visits and I called him a hypocrite because if he had the chance to, he totally would, even though he denied it right now, he totally would.

"At least he'd consistent. Same room every Tuesday, hourly rates." Sam said as we walked down the hallway, looking for that room.

"Hope I get that kick when I'm his age," Dean smirked.

"Yeah," Sam said as well. I ignored both of them and walked ahead, "Like either of us will live that long."

"True." Dean agreed with no remorse at all.

I cringed at their comment hoping he wouldn't see my face.

"So, what do you think's in there?" Sam asked, letting out a long sigh.

"Wrinkly gooey corpse," Dean suggested.

"Creative..." I muttered smiling.

"Shaddup." Dean joked. I smiled harder. Sam pulled out a small kit, probably to open the lock, but suddenly somebody screamed. I looked at Sam and Dean and without a second I kicked open the door.

Yeah, you read right. _I kicked open the door._ I have no clue, where in the world I learned to do that but damn I felt badass when I did it.

"Woah.." Dean muttered, impressed. I held back a small smile, but that quickly left me when I saw what was inside.

"Holy crap..."

**Author's Note,**

**Hey! Fastest update I could manage! Left it at a cliff hanger again. This is only half of the entire chapter because I didn't wanna type this huge ass thing and check this spot later because I'll write more. My battery's almost dead so Chao! Please Review~~~ 3 By the way this episode is the curious case of dean Winchester, kind ripped off the title! Love you guys! Xoxox Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Silver Eyed Monster**

"


	7. Curious Case of You and I Part 2

**Curious Case of You and I (Part II)**

Ok, first of all, the dude inside the room looked nothing LIKE the freaking actor. On the plus side, he was cuter, but still—I was a little creeped out; did my presence already change the order of the show?

"What the-?" The guy, once in his relaxed pose, straightened his back against the bed stand and the two dark skinned Asian chicks were just coming to their senses; one of them poked her head out from under the covers.

"Well, it's gooey," Sam said, and I snorted silently, but just loud enough to be noticed. The sluts who were with him on the bed got up, grabbed something to put on their unhealthy skinny body, and ran another on the other side of the room.

"Sorry. We uh, got the wrong room..." Dean smiled apologetically...well, not really, and was about to walk out, but of course dear fans, as a fan myself I wouldn't let that happen.

"Would you close the door?" The man yelled, panicked.

"Hold just a second cupcake," Damn, when did I turn all 'Dean-like'. Before I stepped in front of the two brothers I made sure to pull my skirt up just that small fraction. One thing I learned from everyday life was that, men were more easily appeased by girls who show more skin.

"Nice tattoo," I smiled but frowned to make it look like I was just realizing who he was, " Do you know a man named Cliff Whitlow?" I strutted to the vanity on the right side of the room.

"Never heard of him..." The nervousness in his voice was obvious. He swallowed audibly, and I turned to him to stare him down. My eyes bore on his chest, criticizing his bodily details with my eyes. What kind of a 70 year old dick leaves his wife alone at home to get some bang...

"That's weird..." Sam appeared beside me, opening up his wallet. I guess he caught on, anyone would've if they saw his tattoo, "...'Cause you're carrying his wallet." Dean walked over to Cliff and raised the covers.

"Huh. You're wife told us about your birthmark there. That's nice." Dean paused for a moment.

"Well you look great Cliff...! Did you get some work done?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Could you give us some privacy?" Cliff sighed nodding to the girls. They shot one dirty look at me and headed out. I wanted to bash their faces off...Dean winked at them, but in a moment's time returned to his traditional 'blue-steel' expression. Oh Dean...

"Please don't tell my wife about this," He begged us, after paying the girls and shutting them out of the room, "For all she knows I'm dead."

I frowned again, scrutinizing his demeanour. God, I hated this guy. How could he do this to his wife? I mean—seriously...

"How could you possibly be Cliff Whitlow?" Dean shook his head.

"I can't tell you..."

"Well, either you tell us or we tell your wife about all these Tuesday nights you've been spending 'working late'" I was getting impatient and not to mention angry, but somehow I felt like I was fitting in with the 'investigation' persona.

"Ok, Ok! It was a game..."

"Like...Xbox...?" Sam wondered.

"What's Xbox?" Cliff frowned and looked at Sam as though he was a complete idiot. Sam, however, raised both his brows a bit surprised that he didn't know what Xbox was.

"No, poker. High stakes instead of cash—"

"You play for years..." I said, remembering his exact words. I wasn't quite in the moment because I was trying to remember all the itty-bitty details of this episode. Sam, Dean and Cliff looked at me with curious eyes. Although Cliff didn't as surprised as Sam or Dean.

"You've met this guy..?"

"No." But they only got more confused. " I mean, it makes sense right? One guy dies of old age and he was what, 25 five the day before? Then there's you. Kicked back maybe 30 years if not more." I sighed. Yeah, it made sense logically, but Sam and Dean knew why I knew exactly what I knew.

"But how'd he do it?" I asked, hoping to get all the attention off of me.

"Poker chips," Cliff says, moving his hands in anxiety, "gives me 25 of them and chants some kind of mumbo-jumbo over them, and says I'll give you 25 years. I was laughing, but now look at me!" He spreads his arms out, showing his bod. Ok fine, I'll admit, he was really hot.

"What he say?" Sam asked.

"Why should I care? My bad hip's good, I don't have to wear my glasses. One of those girls were here for free..!" Dean looked amused. Sluts. Jerks.

"What did he look like?" I asked, staying professional.

"Just a guy. Maybe 35? Irish accent. His name was Patrick." He stated factually. He seemed all too eager to give away the specifics .

"Where do we find him?"

"He keeps moving, from bar to bar. You don't find him, he finds you."

Dean turned around and looked at me, smiling humourlessly while at it. He nodded, almost as if to say thank-you. I replied the gesture.

"Thank you," I smiled sweetly at Cliff; I think for a moment there he almost blushed. That is so going to get to my head. The Winchesters and I walked out of the room, but Dean stayed back for a moment to whisper something nonsensical to Cliff. I just ignored him, rolling my eyes at Sam and he laughing in response.

When he got outside to the street the two brother looked at me with quizzical eyes.

"I guess we don't have to call Bobby..?" Dean asked.

_Translation:_

_You better tell us what the hell is going to happen to us, or else._

"Yeah, " I laughed a little; I had chance against a fight with the Winchesters. No hope in hell..

"So..? It sounds crazy but there has to be some sense behind this thing." Sam looked around and avoided people's shoulder grazes and such.

"It's not that crazy. There's tons of lore on this. But Patrick, he's a witch," Dean rolled his eyes and groaned.

"You better be telling the truth," Dean said casually. I should have noticed that it was just a small remark but I took it seriously

" No Dean I'm lying," He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me, "I'm lying about everything. I'm a demon. You see that's why the salt didn't work on me, or the holy water. So yeah, you can just go piss off and ask Bobby for help now. Waste some precious time that you could potentially be using to track and ice the freaking devil." I turn around and walk off furious. I could hear footsteps following my departure.

"Hey..! Emelda! " Sam called out

"Look," Sam said when he caught up to me, "Deans a douche don't listen to him." I looked over to Dean and he made a face at Sam, "We really need your help."

I was so tempted to comply to Sam's request, I really was. I mean, you all know, his puppy dogs eyes, the way he makes his voice sound so needy. Usually this would be such a turn-off but with Sam it hit the opposite effect. My frown dissipated and I sighed.

"Dean," I said emphasizing each syllable, " He better keep his pie hole shut or I'm turning around." I tried not to make it sound like a threat and I guess it worked since Sam smiled apologetically.

**Author's Note**

**Ok, this is it. I CAN'T WRITE THE EPISODE I JUST CAN'T! It's because I keep on writing all the itty-bitty details and it's just downright painful. This chapter was slow sorry... Next chapter, will be more exciting things will happen. Look forward to it! FYI, i'll give you a quick overview of what actually happened and that I skipped over. I'm trying to build this hate-hate relationship with Dean and Emelda. But thanks for reading anyways! Maybe she'll end up with Sam, but I can't leave Dean brokenhearted...hmmm...what should i do? Lol, I already know xP have fun guessing. **

**Thanks for reading, again! Try and review if you can, don't have to since this chapter was sucky.**

**Love,**

**Silver Eyed Monster**


	8. The Roadhouse

**The Roadhouse**

We were once again in the Impala. The case was over; it was settled without any further hassle. Except for the small brawl between Dean and I everything was fine. Well, almost everything. Dean still didn't trust me, I still held a strong animosity towards him, and Sam was caught in between of our feud, (awkwardly if I may add). The case went normally, I made damn sure it did. Everything had to happen just like it did.

"If you knew what was going to happen why _didn't you freaking tell us?_" Dean complained, anger poisoning his words. They hurt me, even though I didn't like him in reality, they still hurt. Just the thought of Dean Winchester hating me, hurt. I should probably stop thinking of him as the 'Dean Winchester' as just think of him as Dean.

"I'm sorry; do want me to _drill the freaking words into your skull?_" I said, rebuking him with the same tone, "Everything went fine! If I interfered too much, something would've gone wrong. One way or the other, Dean, and then _you_ wouldn't have lived!"

"Guys..." Sam said half-heartedly. I sighed, I didn't want a bad relationship with these guys. I didn't. I didn't. I didn't.

"Look Dean, there's a twisted ending at the end of this road, I'm just trying to fix things." Tears prickled my eyes, shit, I couldn't cry in front of them _because _of them, " If things change, it's going to screw up so bad that I won't know what happens next, then fate will hit us in our blind-spot. I need to keep things under control, so I can change the end of this story."

"Why can't you just tell us what happens," Dean asked. He didn't sound as angry as before.

"Because then you'll try to stop it. You'll do things differently, you'll think differently. You won't know how you'd think if things were 'normal'; if you didn't know the future, but you guy's aren't actors. You're hunters, you can't pretend and act like you don't know..."

"That was confusing" Dean said sarcastically. I scoffed and laughed a bit.

"Shut up," My sudden change of mood, though standing out like a sore-thumb in the situation, it lightened the situation.

We drove, and we drove, and we drove for the god knows how long. Since I fell asleep, I lost track of time. My body slowly woke up when the car stopped moving.

"Where, "I yawned, "Where are we?" I asked groggily.

"The Roadhouse," Sam opened the door for me.

"Ellen and Jo?" I asked.

Dean scoffed.

"Yeah."

We walked into the bar, I lagged behind since I was still waking up. The Winchesters don't really wait for their passengers do they?

"You ok?" Sam asked, stopping to look back.

"Mh-hmm," I nodded at him.

The bells chimed as we walked into the roadhouse. A clean scent of beer hit me, but it wasn't distasteful, it smelled, well, like a roadhouse. The decor around the place was a little plain but admirable.

"Hello Dean, Sam" Ellen walked by us, not noticing me yet, "Good to see you here." She smiled behind the counter. She called Jo over and informed her that the Winchesters were here.

"Who's this?" She asked looking over at me. It looked like she was in a good mood since she kept on smiling.

"Emelda," I said stepping forwards and flashing my best smile.

"She's like a prophet, but...not really" Sam said frowning. He looked at me with confusion, almost as if he was thinking, _what are you really?_

"I'm from an alternate universe where everything that happens to them, " I pointed to the Winchesters, " is a television show, so I know pretty much everything about you. And what's about to happen to...you..." my expression turned grim as I remembered how Jo and Ellen died. Maybe...just maybe I could stop that.

"What...?" Dean asked frowning. He was still angry but not at me anymore.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," I say, forging a smile, "I know it's hard to believe but hey, it's my life." I faced Ellen.

"Hey Dean, hey Sam. Who's this?" Jo asked as she came out of a side doorway. She looked happy to see the Winchesters, but not so much for me...

"Emelda. The boy's little fortune-teller." Ellen explained. All of us except for Jo, chuckled lightly.

The Roadhouse was accommodated by a decent amount of hunters. Noise buzzed throughout the room of laughter and rowdy conversation. Unless you heard what they were tlaking aout, you usually couldn't have guessed that these guys were hunters. It was a little ridiculous actually.

"She's been hunting for a while, but new customer." Ellen explained to the boys. I finally tuned into their conversation. The four of them were staring at a corner where a blonde girl wearing a baseball cap resided. The corner was dark and the tip of her baseball cap covered her face. She was focused on researching on her laptop...but somehow she seemed so freaking familiar.

"Wow, I could use some of that," Dean looked at her. Her bust was pretty big, maybe a double D. I got up and walked over to her.

"Hey," Sam whispered as I walked over to her. Frowning and without any fear I whipped the baseball cap off her head. I smiled wickedly.

I thought so.

**Author's Note,**

**Sorry guys, short chapter. But it's a fast update~~ 3 I left it off as a cliff-hanger! SO be excited and REVIEW! =D Watch this space, it will be updated (extended).**

**Love,**

**Silver Eyed Monster**


	9. Back to Back and Face to Face

**9- Back to Back and Face to Face**

_Recap:_

"_Wow, I could use some of that," Dean looked at her. Her bust was pretty big, maybe a double D., probably the reason why Dean was so compelled to her. I stood up and walked over to her._

"_Hey," Sam whispered as I walked over to her. Frowning and without any fear I whipped the baseball cap off her head. I smiled in recognition. _

_I thought so._

I circled the two-seater table, coming face-to-face with the blonde.

"Hello Danielle," I said, smiling secretly.

"Friend of yours?" Sam asked, almost detective-like

"Yes Sam, she is." The tone of my voice changed, surprising me as well; well of course, I was much more comfortable and free when I'm with my best friend.

"Hel-lo Emelda," Danielle looked up, her green eyes capturing mine like they always had. It's the reason why she was so convincing and got men to do things for her. Even back in our home-town, it wasn't just her body and extravagant clothes and makeup, it was her eyes, "I see you're well off," She eyes Sam and Dean almost as if she was going to devour them; she probably would...

" Why're you here Dan?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. My smile faded away and so did Danny's; this meant business.

"Have a seat," she hooked her feet onto the chair across from her pulling it closer to me, "You're welcome to join boys," she said, flirtingly. The brothers sat down, against my silent will, and tuned into our conversation.

"So, Johnny promised me a golden necklace after our fourth date," She said smiling bashfully, but of course I didn't know who Johnny was. He wasn't anybody, just our secret code for I need to talk to you privately.

"Oh really?" I mimicked her tone ,"From where? Better be expensive."

From the corner of my eyes I noticed Dean and Sam rolling their eyes, Sam smiling was more reassuring than Dean's irritation; he stood up and once Sam noticed he had, he followed his older brother's actions.

"We'll be at the bar if you need anything," Dean said, smiling, through gritted teeth.

"Of course," Her honey-covered voice sickened me at times, this being one of them. I forced a smile towards them but quickly turned back to her.

"Why the hell, **how ** the hell did you g—" But I was stopped with the look in her eyes. They had changed drastically in moments. One second they were all sweet and kind the other they were filled with hate and vengeance.

"You made a fucking deal didn't you?" She spitted the words at me. I never heard her talk to _anyone_ with so much hostility.

"What?" I laughed without any humour, but when she didn't loosen up I became serious again, "You've got to be kidding me Danny. You think I'd make a deal with those sons of a bitches?"

She looked at me, disgusted, and smirked. Suddenly she reached into her black backpack pulling out something swiftly, but I knew what it was even before she held it to my temple.

"Killing you now would be easier you know. Once they get you into hell, they have other plans for you. This way, at least the angels can dispose of you a little sooner." I got up suddenly, my chair crashing onto the ground; I stumbled back, tripping on the chair I just dropped. Danielle got up holding the handgun, pointed to me. Suddenly everything got louder to me, as everything got quieter. Sam and Dean's footsteps were like the throbbing pull of an amplified bass, the chairs dragged sounded like shrieks of children; I flinched away from the sounds but I couldn't keep avoiding it. It came from everywhere.

"You were a good friend, Emelda, I didn't want to have to do this to do," For a moment I saw her eyes drift into a recess of pain and suffering and complete uncontrollable fear.

Then I heard the trigger pull; the gunshot.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys T.T I'm sorry I haven't updating in SUCH a long time. Excuse one: was obessessing about something else. Excuse two: school was killing me. Anyways, I know I left it at another cliff hanger and more suspense (hopefully~?) and I'll keep it that way until the next chapter! Things will be resolved and there won't be another cliff hanger in the next chapter xD It's just a little hard without the actual show going on, so I can't get a grasp of their personalities /sigh/ Anyways! Hopefully another update soon! Stay tuned! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS LAST TIME! Please review again? Please please please~? =D Thanks Everyone!**

**Love,**

**The Silver Eyed Monster.**

**[Everyone but DEAN, ignore this]**

**P.S. CALM DOWN REBECCA! EVERYTHING'S GOING TO TURN OUT JUST FIINE! YOU NEED TO BREATHEE! SHE'LL BE AWESOME AND KICK-ASS OK? =D**


	10. No Strangers

**Chapter 10 – No Strangers**

_Recap: _

"_You were a good friend, Emelda, I didn't want to have to do this to do," For a moment I saw her eyes drift into a recess of pain and suffering and complete, uncontrollable fear._

_Then I heard the trigger pull; the gunshot. _

And everything began to fall apart. I was scared that if I opened my eyes I would start seeing everything fall apart like small blocks of our foundations but when I opened them it wasn't like that. I was looking into a pair of brown eyes, hazel brown.

Puppy dog eyes.

"Sam?" I finally took a breath, "Wh-..." Why wasn't I dead? Why am I still alive? Didn't she pull the trigger? So my entire life flashes before my eyes and I don't even freaking die. Bullshit.

"She alright, Sam?" Dean's coarse voice called from in front of me and I noticed that while I was on the floor, he stood up and pointed a gun to her. _Her_. Danielle. Why...? Tears pricked my eyes and I scolded myself for being such a pussy and wimp.

"Hey, hey, hey" Sam's sweet voice consoled me as I let a single tear cascade down my face.

"I'm fine." I said my voice cracking. My legs shook as I tried to get up, grabbing onto Sam for my support. To be honest, I wanted to run. Run away from this entire mess, not that my former life was any better but I didn't like the confusion. I need something definite; something permanent and kind.

"What the..." I looked at Danielle with blame covering my eyes. I knew that she pulled the trigger, I _knew_ she did. But how come nothing ever came out? Was it..? Was it a blank?

I looked at the blonde girl incredulously and nothing change when a smile spread across her face. She looked apologetic, the last thing I expected.

"You really thought I'd shoot a friend?" She looked at me with a small trace of amusement lingering.

"Ha-ha..." I laughed , still chocked, and suddenly all eyes turned towards me. So I go through hell and it was all _a joke, "_I'm going to kill you..." I said this seriously; but somehow the sarcasm in my voice. "I'm going to rip your face off and feed it to the pigs..." I said, my shock slowly turning into anger.

"Ha!" she scoffed and looked to the side of the roadhouse, "You can _try_," she said smirking. I shook my head in disbelief as Dean lowered his gun.

"Please tell me you didn't just come to scare me. Cause that's freaking pathetic," I said, trying to look composed and since the noise returned in the roadhouse I guess I was doing a pretty good job of it.

"Nah. Don't worry cupcake, you're not the only reason," a small smile played on her lips and I simply looked at her in confusion. Her eyes drifted towards Dean, a look of desire and lust and she bit her lips, tauntingly.

"Oh, god you're disgusting..." I said laughing, as I picked up the chair that I had stumbled over, "He's yours for the taking." Dean turned to me and gave me another shocked look, all I did was shrug besides, I kind of owed him one. I smiled at him sarcastically and Sam threw his head back laughing.

"It seems things are good here," he said and suddenly I just wanted to hug this man. Probably because I was horribly happy I was alive but also because my good friend was here (and because Sam was so unbelievably good looking!)

"Are you staying with these guys?" Danielle asked me.

"Yeah I am..." but a small look in her eyes caught my attention, "We're in separate rooms Dan! God damnit!" I pushed her a little and the four of us laughed.

It wasn't long until we returned to the motel; of course Dean and Sam made sure the coast was clear almost every time we turned into the corner. Dan and I walked into the room I wanted, even though she pleaded that we stay one guy one girl, but Dean wasn't really interested in her yet. At least that's what he said, I saw his eyes flutter to her every so often in the car (of course he was looking at me occasionally but somehow the look in his eyes was different. Emotionless and that scared me more).

"Goooooood night," she said winking at Dean before she got in the room. Dean looked irritated but I could see his smile before he walked in. Sam and I exchanged funny glances before entering our separate rooms ourselves.

We pretty much spent the whole night up like teenage girls, exchanging stories and laughing at how ridiculous the entire scenario was. The Winchesters! Who would've thought. She said. Finally she laid across the red, yawning as she stretched. My eyes widened at a small mark on her neck, like a snake curling around the small spot on her neck with a nasty liquid black color. It scared me and I knew I was taking a small risk sleeping in the same room as her when I saw that mark (who knew what meant what in this world) but I was tired; I couldn't fight even it I wanted to. And so I closed my eyes trying to forget the snake scar on her neck, and forced myself to sleep.

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry it took so bloody long to update! But yeah! This was mostly a filler chapter (of course Dan coming in was important but still) and the next ought to be more interesting! Hopefully that'll be soon! So yeah~ ^^ Enjoy and do review! (it'll make me want to continue this ^^;)**


End file.
